Outside Quidditch Quality Supplies
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: Just a little Christmas Eve scene of Katie and Oliver outside Quidditch Quality Supplies. A KBOW Christmas oneshot. R


**Haha I got a small KBOW oneshot here for you guys. It's kind of a year before Happy Christmas and a Quaffle Wood take place, so read that too. This is kind of a follow up I guess.  
**

**Can you believe it? It's one year since I join fan fiction. Oh my god time flies!**

* * *

While she was not a firm believer of traditions, Katie Bell, age eighteen, was not one to go against the customs surrounding Christmas. That is to say, Katie has never once rejected the tempting offer of Christmas parties or celebrations with friends and families. It was, after all, the perfect excuse to bask in the warmth of food, love, family and_alas_, alcohol.

That is, until Oliver popped up.

It had occurred to her right then that this year she had only manage to fulfil one out of the four standard requirements for Christmas. _No alcohol. No food. No family_. She glanced at Oliver who stood six feet away, gawking at some window display of a broomstick. Even one was pushing it, she smirked.

For one, they were certainly not basking in_ warmth_ in the first place. Instead of attending the usual array of parties (like they should have), the couple were now standing in the cold streets of snow-covered Hogsmeade village, freezing and alone. In front of Quidditch Quality Supplies no less

Although, she must say, why Katie was surprised by this in the first place was completely beyond her.

The wind had picked up again. She sighed. Her so-called boyfriend was of course, oblivious. Oliver Wood was still gaping at the Firebolt, agog.

"Amazing," he kept saying, unable to tear his eyes off the gleaming display. "Have you ever seen anything like it? _Amazing_. "

"I thought most people used that adjective to describe their girlfriends, not _brooms_."

Oliver looked back at the brunette. She looked very pretty, but she also looked very angry crossing her arms like that.

"You are better than amazing," he quickly interjected as she strolled right up in front of him, "You are gorgeous and wonderful as well."

His attempts at flattery he knew were in vain. From the cold glare Katie gave him, Oliver pretty much knew he was in trouble.

"Funny. Those weren't really the words I would describe myself right now. More like, cold, bitter, and _ready to dump somebody_."

"You wouldn't," Oliver said smiling. "You love me too much."

"It's kind of hard to remember things like that when I'm stuck in the middle of an ice storm." Katie informed him, trying to glare again but failing. Oliver thought she was exaggerating.

"It's just _snow_."

"Well, it's your fault we are here!" She said, pouting.

This part was kind of true. Just two hours ago, the both of them had been kicked out of their rented flat, luggage and clothes in tow.

"I just forgot to pay rent, that's all! He didn't have to be so mean about it" Oliver told his shivering girlfriend.

"How could you forget!" Katie argued.

"I was busy!" He protested.

"How could you!"

"I am sorry!"

"You are not! You were looking a freaking broom in the middle of a blizzard!"

"I am sorry!"

Their love story had been a funny one. Oliver had been her Quidditch captain for years, and sadly nothing more. Although the entire Quidditch team seemed to know the fact that he had been madly in love with Katie for years, the pretty chaser seemed to have failed to comprehend this fact immediately. Instead, the both of them suffered long periods of sexual tension and mental anguish before Fred decide to push them into the broom closet and get it over and done with.

Katie Bell had always been a rebellious girl. She hated traditions and stereotypes, and hence, the whole cliché broom closet thing was the last thing she would ever want to experience. But it worked. She succumbed. And Oliver, she was sad to say, enjoyed every second of it.

She still remembered the day she brought Oliver back to meet her family. To her horror, her family pronounced him a very fine, strapping lad ('a mighty handsome one!'), ending the long list of boyfriends that her parents disapproved of. She hated the fact that her parents liked him. This of course, prompted her to almost dump him, except by then she loved him too much.

So she told him exactly what her problem was.

_"Oliver, we need to do something. My parents liked you!" she told him_

_"And that is a problem?"_

_"Well, I prefer to defy tradition. I feel a constant need for my parents to be appalled by me." she explained. _

_"Then let's run away and live together."_

The thought of this infuriating her parents was delightful. And so they ended up here together, beaming. Katie, of course, never knew that her mother and father had in fact, schemed this and encouraged Oliver to do such a thing. They thought she would never settle down.

Oliver smiled. It had been a good way to secure the woman he loved. Devious, but nevertheless every party benefited from it. What Katie didn't know was for her own good.

"Why are you smiling?" Katie asked suspiciously.

"Why can't I? Here we are—"

"In the very cold streets of Hogsmeade," Katie cut in.

"—on Christmas Eve—"

"Yeah, hungry."

"—with the woman I love!" Oliver finished with a flourish, looking at Katie lovingly.

His girlfriend however, was a difficult to romanticize. She was not the least bit appreciative of his comments.

"Oliver, we are _homeless_. Does that mean anything to you?" Katie asked Oliver in disbelief. They looked around, the piles of trunks and luggages getting more obvious.

"Oh god, Katie. Look on the bright side." He told her, smiling.

"There isn't any!" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"There is!" he insisted

"Pray tell, what is it then?"

"We don't have to eat your burned turkey," Oliver said wickedly, almost earning himself a whack on the head.

"I don't know why I didn't break up with you," Katie told him, shaking her head of dark waves.

"Because you love me," Oliver answered arrogantly, smirking.

"What makes you think so?" She challenged, cocking her eyebrow.

"You ran away with me, darling," was his reply.

"Perhaps just to upset my parents." She shrugged carelessly.

"You kiss me all the time."

"I was attention deprived."

"You will never break up with up with me. I'm too good in bed," Oliver told Katie smugly. She scowled and folded her arms again.

"You are a prick, you know that?"

"But despite the fact that I'm a prick, despite the fact that I'm such an ass of a boyfriend, despite the fact that you could pick a better looking guy, you lost your heart to me and love me all the same," He said softly, pulling Katie into a hug. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him too. It felt nice.

"At least you are my nice ass of a boyfriend," She whispered contentedly, thinking how lovely and warm his embrace felt.

"Who is good in bed."

"Shut up."

"Seriously Oliver, what are we going to do? We can't just stay on the streets like this?" Katie asked, looking up at him.

"Well, you are the one who refused to tell anybody we got kicked out," he informed her, frowning slightly.

"Of course we _can't. _My parent's will kill me!"

"This wouldn't have happened if we could crash at somebody's place tonight."

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if we paid the rent!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you reminded me to pay it!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you let me pay it!"

"I will allow no girlfriend of mine to pay for our housing," Oliver said firmly. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of her."

"And look where we are," she pointed out. "Out on the streets."

She sat down on the side of the pavement, tired. Oliver followed suit. The both of them started the snowflakes landing one by one on the road. Hogsmeade was awfully silent.

"You would think the village would be an awfully crowded place on Christmas," Katie observed," But it is not. Everyone has gone to some party or another."

"It is Christmas. Nobody will be open for business." Oliver agreed, admiring the flakes that landed on her soft dark hair.

"It is Christmas, and we should be eating, drinking and having the time of our lives," his girlfriend sighed, her rosy cheeks flushed from the cold as she leaned against his shoulder. Oliver looked at her, silent again for a moment.

"Then we shall have a party of our own here." He announced. Katie looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, lifting her head up reluctantly from his shoulder.

Oliver grinned, and rummaged through one of their many trunks. Katie saw that he was now holding a bottle of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer.

"Where," Katie slowly asked, "Did you get that?"

Oliver wriggled his eyebrows. "That's not all."

"You mean there's more?" She asked, awed.

"I know this may not be much," Oliver continued as he pulled out several cling-wrapped sandwiches from his jacket. "But it's food."

"What," Katie questioned, amazed, "Is _that?_"

"Roast beef and cheese sandwich."

"Where did you get that?"

"Precautionary measure. I pretty much knew that your turkey would be a disaster."

Katie looked at Oliver, ignoring his blatant insult, touched. She took the butterbeer bottle and opened it, inhaling the sweet bubbly scent. It smelt nice.

"It's not much, but I hope it will keep us through the night." Oliver grinned, offering her a sandwich.

Katie took a bite. It was still warm and it tasted good.

"Oliver, you are just the sweetest person I ever met," She told him gratefully.

"Then say you love me," Oliver said wickedly.

"I love you."

"Kiss me."

Katie rolled her eyes but kissed him anyway.

"This is quite romantic you know," Katie added as an afterthought." Sitting in the snow together on Christmas Eve alone, with the one I love. Even if it's outside Quidditch Quality Supplies."

"Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas."

A minute's silence ensued, before Olive spoke and ruined the romantic moment

"I assume you are going to give me a quaffle for my next year's present?"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone throughout the year who has been so supportive to my work and reviewing. It really makes me feel accomplished to let so many of you enjoy my stuff. **

**Special thanks to all my KBOW friends! Ash, justgiddy, Lady Catriona-Arre, FizzingWhizbeez and so on. Thanks for making my first year here so special.**

** And also thank you to those who so helpfully translated my stories!**

**Sorry if this is not particularly well written. I know its not my best work, but I feel a need to get it off m chest, so here you are.**

**And a Happy Christmas to all!!!!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
